Due
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Emma and Killian find out their due date with their first child, but something is making Emma apprehensive.


**New one shot for you all! I had some extra time today so I thought I should crank one out!**

 **IMPORTANT: I am currently having trouble with some of my views/settings. Please comment just so i know people are reading this.**

 **And Less Important, but still cool. The date used below isNeal' s real birthday (it's on a wanted poster). Anyone who can tell me the significance of the birthdays (The literal NUMBER of the TWO days used) will get a shout out in the next one shot or Chapter in Betrothed and Beloved.**

 **So, guess away. Hope you enjoy. Please review**

Doctor Whales' words rung in her ears as she and Killian left the office. What he told her was not a huge shock. She had known for a few weeks that she might be pregnant. It was the short sentence he told her closer to that she could not forget.

Killian grabbed her hand as they walked down the street. He was ecstatic, all smiles. He had been thrilled when they found out she might be pregnant and instituted that they go make sure right away. He would not stop talking about it.

Their small talk faltered when they started to near the docks. An silence overtook them. They kept walking, the warm summer air engulfing them. The sounds of the waves in the distance mixed with the silence of this small town. It was nice-relaxing.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian causally asked her.

"Nothing." She lied. It was not exactly a lie, per say, just not the whole truth. He raised his eyebrow at her and she silently cursed the fact that she was an open book to him. He could always see right past her walls and call her bluff.

"Darling, you haven't been right since we left the doctor. Are you not excited for the baby?"

"No, no, that's not it at all." She turned, no longer walking. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to clear her head. "I am really excited."

"Then what is it, love?" He pondered. She turned away, spotting a bench and pulling him towards it. He followed, submitingly. They sat down, her turning her body to face him and resting her one leg on the bench.

"It's kinda ridiculous." She muttered to him.

He smirked at her."Love, your married to Captian Hook, your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and you learned how to wield magic from the Evil Queen. You've defeated bloody Peter Pan and the wicked Witch. What exactly is your definition of ridiculous?"

"It's..." She rested her elbow on the bench and leaned her head to rest it in her hands. "The due date."

"What-" He questioned her, but she didn't let him get the words out of his mouth before she explained.

"March 23. The baby's due date. It was...is Neal' s birthday."

He looked confused. "Love, your brother's birthday is in-"

Emma just shook her head."Not that Neal." He gave her an "oh" and she just nodded again. Emma did not know why this was bothering her so much, but it was. Her baby was due to be born the same day her first love had been born. The man who she wanted to do everything with and he took it all away. The love who gave her her son. The guy who left to protect her, to point her to her man who died to save her.

"He'd be proud of you." Killian finally said. She raised her head to look at him and he was serious, yet smiling. "Of how far you've come. He'd be proud of everything you and Henry have been able to do."

"Do you think so?" Emma asked. She hated that she was sounding this way-all emotional and whiney. This was not her. But every now and then everyone breaks a bit-even the Savior.

"Aye, love. He just wanted you and Henry to be happy. And you are. But he'd want you to keep living your life and raise this baby."

"I've never done it before. Been a mother I mean. I have the fake memories, but I didn't really do that. And with Henry, Regina did all the hard work. I just showed up when be was ten and already half grown."

"I know, love. But you've been a bloody brilliant mother to him since you've met him, just as you shall be with this little one. You are marvelous at everything you do, Swan."

"Isn't that the part where you're supposed to tell me that we will do it together?" She teased.

"Aye, Swan. But you don't need me around to do a bloody good job at something. But, alas, you and the babe are stuck with me."

"I think somehow we will manage. " Emma whispered. "And he or she will only need minimal counseling due to the fact that their father is Captain Hook."

"The little princess will be a daddy's girl and you know it." Killian pointed out.

"Killian." She laughed. "We don't know what they baby is yet."

"Pirate's intuition, love. " He stated to her. "And it tells me she will be a little pirate, just like her father."

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes. "That's all I need. Two pirates."

He grabbed her hand and told her, "Well, maybe one day we will have a crew of little pirates. "

* * *

When little Evie Cassidy Jones was born on March 15, Emma was ecstatic to finally meet her little girl. There was no way she could have waited a few more days.

Killian made a comment about his pirate's intuition being right and the little pirates.

She gave him a look and said not today. Eventually, but not yet. Right now they had their beautiful Evie. Later, of they felt it was right, they would add to their crew.

But that's another story.


End file.
